


weddings are a crying matter

by Author_Incognito



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: Happy and Pepper discuss Tony and May during a spideychelle wedding and there’s a lot of crying
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	weddings are a crying matter

“So who do you think is going to cry first?” Happy whispered to Pepper.

Pepper, who was currently fixing the bow on Morgan’s head, barely acknowledged him. “Hmm?” 

Happy nodded his towards May and Tony, who were standing beside MJ and Peter as they got married. “Them,” he said. “Tony and May. Who do you think’s going to start crying first? My bet’s on May - she’s known Peter longer.”

“That is true.” Pepper stated, absent-mindedly swatting a fly away from her shoulder. “But I wouldn’t count Tony out. Remember our wedding? I don’t think Tony stopped crying throughout that entire day.”

“Oh, yeah,” Happy said, laughing at the bittersweet memory of Tony and Pepper’s wedding, surrounded by half of their friends and their one-year-old daughter. “I think Rhodes must have used up an entire box of tissues the way he kept handing them to him.” 

Pepper gave a small burst of laughter, quietly reminiscing. “I think there’s still tear stains on the suit he wore.” She laid a hand on Morgan’s leg to stop her from kicking them back and forth. “But to answer your question. I think it’s going to be Tony. I know my husband and there’s _no way_ that he’s not going to start crying at some point in the next ten minutes.” 

Pepper was wrong. It only took the next _five_ minutes for Tony to start weeping. And he started at the exact same time as May did as well.

“So,” Happy said, watching as their respective lovers passed each other tissues back and forth, “Did we win, or did we lose?”

“I won,” Morgan replied before her mother could even take a breath to speak, “Because I get to have cake later.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at stark-tony


End file.
